Love At First Sight
by ycamacho
Summary: People have their stories about love at first sight. So what happens when Beca feels an immediate connection during her concert?
1. Baby Blues & Fiery Red

_People have their stories about what love at first sight really includes._

_Is it the way they look that makes you fall right then and there?_

_Or is it the way they smile that you can tell they're talking about something they love?_

_Maybe it's the way their eyes shine in the moonlight because it's completely different to how they shine in the sunlight._

_In the end, you don't know you've fallen in love with one look until you're in it._

_And you're stuck with the question of "**When did you know you were in love with her?**"_

_And all you can manage to say was, "**The first time I ever laid eyes on her.**"_

* * *

Beca Mitchell was a known artist across the United States. She was platinum record big. She was a successful DJ and singer by the age of 28 and she loved every minute of it. Yeah, the fame and the fans were great but she did it for the thrill of being on stage belting out the lyrics or dropping a rap every so often. That adrenaline rush was what she lived for. So, naturally, one would assume that Beca Mitchell didn't believe in love at first sight.

Well, that was right, until the night she met Chloe Beale.

It was a midsummer night, middle of June in Atlanta, Georgia. Beca had been on her cross country tour since the end of April. She had started in LA and moved her way north. Stopping in San Francisco and then Seattle. She stopped in Minneapolis, Minnesota and moved onto Detroit, Michigan. She managed to visit the upper east coast and slowly make her way down. Now, she was in Georgia. Her home state, where her mom lived about two hours into the country, a little town called Barden. She was excited that night. She was doing a show that night and a show the following night and then allowing her and her crew a week off in Atlanta in order to visit her mom.

Beca stepped out that night ready for a show stopper but half way through her show, she caught the brightest set of crystal clear baby blues starring up at her. Those baby blues were accompanied by fiery red hair and the brightest smile ever. Beca was left speechless as she walked closer to the edge of the stage to meet this fiery redhead.

"What's your name?" Beca managed to shout as the music blasted behind her.

The baby blues locked with her navy blue eyes and sparkled with curiosity.

"Chloe" she shouted back with a smile in place.

"Chloe, how would you like backstage passes?" Beca was hooked. She wanted to spend more time with the redhead. Ask her why, she didn't know, she just knew she had to.

"I'm with my best friends." Chloe replied, thinking that maybe she could get out of it.

"I'll set ten passes aside, for you and your friends. See you soon." Beca winked.

The redhead was left speechless, a small smile left playing on her lips.

_Did thee Beca Mitchell, DJ Titanium B, really offer me a backstage pass for me and my friends? Was it just me or were her eyes shining as she talked to me? What am I saying, she's a famous DJ, what could a Barden college student possibly offer her that she doesn't already have?_

"Chloe!" A blonde accompanied by a tall brunette came up from behind her. "What did we miss?"

_My celebrity crush totes inviting us backstage! _Chloe thought, but knowing her best friend Aubrey, she would never go for that so she opted for, "Nothing, but I have a surprise for you guys after the concert!" Chloe beamed as the tall brunette, Stacie cheered.

"I can't wait!" Stacie beamed as she danced to the beat in the background. Aubrey couldn't help but smile at the tall brunette, _she really is adorable, wait what? _Aubrey ignored the thoughts on the tall brunette and encouraged her to keep dancing as she joined in.

* * *

Chloe lead Aubrey and Stacie towards a door leading to the backstage area.

"What are you doing?!" Aubrey whisper shouted, being the goody good girl that she had always claimed to be, she insisted on not going near that door.

"Will you relax, it'll be okay." Chloe replied as an excited Stacie couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Oh. My. God. Are we really going backstage right now?!" Stacie beamed.

"Excuse me miss, I need your name or your passes." The bulky bodyguards with a clipboard in hand spoke, causing the excited brunette to hold onto the blonde.

"Chloe" Chloe simply replied with a smile. The bodyguard looked between her and the two girls behind her.

"Miss Mitchell has listed ten, are they the only ones coming with you?" He asked and Chloe simply nodded. "Okay, enjoy the party." He said after a while and opened the door allowing all three to walk in.

They walked in a little nervous, since it was the first time they had ever been backstage. They walked down a little hallway, hearing the music get louder as they went further back. They reached a little lounge area with people scattered around talking to each other. It seemed to be some fan girls talking about how amazing Beca was. Or how sexy she was or how they wish they could date her. Chloe kept walking until a bigger blonde came up to the girls followed by an African American girl.

"Yo! Welcome to Beca's Backstage meet and greet! My name is Fat Amy and this is CR!"

"Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked as she looked at Stacie with a confused expression.

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back!" Amy responded without missing a beat. Just like she would every time she introduced herself.

"Well, that makes sense." Stacie assured.

"Yeah, anyways, name is Cynthia Rose but I go by CR. I'm one of Beca's assistants and friends." Cynthia Rose explained as she held a hand out to shake each girls hand.

"I'm Chloe and this is Stacie and Aubrey, they're my best friends." Chloe explained as she pointed each girl out.

"So, tell me, how did you score these backstage passes?" Amy asked as she handed each girl a drink. "Don't worry, it's just pop."

"Yeah, I actually want to hear the story of why you were on a first name bases with the bodyguard?" Aubrey inquired.

"See, I uh, well, what happened was, I uh..." Chloe was having difficulty trying to explain what really happened but as she was in the middle of explaining, all the fangirls started screaming and yelling over Beca as she entered the room.

"Ladies, ladies! Please, I will sign anything you want and take as many pictures as you want! Just relax!" Beca cooed as she made her way into the room but once again as she walked into the room, those crystal clear baby blues caught her eyes and immediately locked with each other.

* * *

_Have you ever met someone and you just can't look away?_

_You are immediately mesmerized by their eyes, or their smile._

_It's as if everything you knew just wasn't true anymore._

_It was like you had found your addiction._

_Watching the way her eyes would shine, was all you needed._

_Hearing her talk about her favorite show was your new found hobby._

_Maybe it was the way she carried herself that made you fall in love._

* * *

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." Beca directed towards Chloe, who still held the smaller brunette's gaze.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Chloe replied, "But, I think you have people waiting for you." Chloe gestured to all the other girls in the room.

"Right, don't leave though, I want to talk later." Beca smirked making a small blush appear on Chloe's facial features.

"I'll think about it" the mischievous redhead responded with a smirk of her own, causing shivers to go down Beca's spine and she let out a small breath making her way to the area where all the fangirls were standing.

"Chloe Elise Beale!" came out of a very confused Aubrey as she had taken in the encounter with the smaller brunette. "Do you mind we talk for a minute?" She said as she took a hold of the redhead's elbow and pulled her into a semi-secluded area with Stacie following closely behind.

"What?" Chloe finally breathed out as she shook her elbow out of the blonde's grasp.

"What the hell was that?!" Aubrey asked trying to figure it out in her head. "You don't just talk to a celebrity, especially not Beca Mitchell like that if it's the first time you meet them!"

"Well, what makes you think we haven't met before?" Chloe replied with a mischievous smirk as she saw Stacie's jaw drop.

"That's what we missed when we left huh?!" Stacie shrieked as she put two and two together. "That would explain why all of a sudden you were smiling and looking at her with googly eyes and she sang to you! Oh my god! Chloe!"

"Stacie, please." Aubrey tried calming down the tall brunette and looked back at the redhead, "Did that really happen? Did she stop in the middle of a song and introduce herself to you while we went for drinks?"

Chloe could feel the blush taking over her face as she nodded slowly.

"So you're Chloe?" CR chimed in as she walked by and heard Stacie. Chloe looked at her and smiled with a small nod.

"That would be me." She said simply, "why?"

"Well, for starters Beca doesn't just invite random people to her backstage parties unless they're people she knows or fans that won them beforehand." CR explained.

"Oh." was the simple answer Chloe replied with.

"Oh, it isn't a bad thing, trust me. It just means you caught her eye somehow. Which is rare but, never a bad thing. I mean, that's how we became friends and that's how Amy is her assistant manager."

"Yeah! Short Shack just walked up to me and introduced herself, offered me a job and we've been friends ever since. That was what, six years ago?" Amy asked as she looked at CR. Which was confirmed with a nod.

"Alright ladies, that's enough, Beca has to get some sleep for tomorrow nights event! Say goodnight!" A guy yelled out. A wave of really's and no's were heard as soon as he finished followed by bye Beca as they started to leave.

"I guess we should get going too" Chloe said first as she realized that she was probably considered a fangirl too.

"No, don't go yet." Came Beca's voice as she reached the group of people towards the back, "We haven't been properly introduced yet." The hopeful look in Beca's eyes caused Chloe to get butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok" was all Chloe could say as she locked eyes with Beca. They walked over to the sitting lounge and everyone sat down.

"Hi," Beca spoke, "I'm Beca Mitchell."

"Hey, Chloe Beale"

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

"Likewise" Chloe replied, feeling everyone else looking at them she turned to Aubrey and Stacie. "This is Aubrey and Stacie, my best friends."

"It's nice to meet you guys" Beca replied, "This is Amy, CR and that would be Jesse." Beca pointed out everyone in the room. "Amy is in charge of my dancers. CR and Jesse are my assistant mangers. CR mostly does my concert locations, dates and sets up the music playlist with me. Jesse is in charge of the backstage meet and greets and my contracts with other artist."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Chloe said politely. "But, can I ask you something?" Chloe was nervous but she wanted to know.

"Sure, what's up?" Beca leaned back as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why did you go up to me and invite me?"

"Well, if I told you why, it really would take all the mystery out of this encounter, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"And you would probably think it was my special celebrity influence with a pretty girl to get you to come here tonight, right?"

"Probably" answered Chloe.

"So, tell me, if I told you that I wanted to get to know you more, off the stage, when I first saw you, would you have come here tonight and watched me get mobbed with fangirls, just so we could have this conversation?"

Chloe was surprised, _get to know me, off of the stage? Me, Chloe Beale, with Beca Mitchelll? _"No I guess not."

"And once again, the curiosity killed the cat but this time, I'll let it slide." Beca smirked as she leaned forward towards Chloe to whisper, "I was just captivated by your eyes and smile and I just couldn't let you walk away tonight without meeting you." Beca moved away as Chloe's breath caught in her throat.

"Okay." Chloe replied with a smile causing the small brunette to melt.

"Okay, now that we have settled that, are we ready for the after party?" Beca looked around the room as every agreed until Aubrey spoke up.

"Actually, I think we should get going. We have Bella's practice tomorrow and I don't want the other girls to get the wrong impression."

"But Breeeee" Stacie whined as she put on her best pout, "you promised to have an open mind tonight and that you weren't going to be uptight! Plus, Barden is only a couple of hours."

"Barden?" Beca asked as she heard the town, "You guys live in Barden?"

"Yeah, we go to Barden University, it's our last year." Stacie answered before Aubrey had a chance.

"Wow, it's a small world after all" Beca mused as she took in everything. "My mom teaches at the University. And, I was actually planning a visit this week. So, maybe I'll see you around?" The hope sparkling in Beca's eyes as she looked at Chloe. Chloe couldn't even argue that she would be busy or that she had something else going on and it was weird because it wasn't like she was talking to a celebrity anymore. She was talking to this beautiful girl sitting in front of her. She was talking to Beca, just Beca.

"Yeah, I would like that." Chloe smiled as she put her hand on top of Beca's. "So about that after party?" Chloe said out loud trying to get everyone's attention on something other than her and Beca. "Are we going?" She looked at Aubrey and Stacie, Stacie was still pouting and the redhead knew the blonde had a weakness for the tall brunette.

"Yeah I guess we can go and just give the girls a day off tomorrow." She said while being crushed in the tall brunette's grasp.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Stacie beamed as she placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek causing the flush to be brighter than Chloe's hair.

"Okay, let's go!" Beca beamed as she stood up and took Chloe's hand in her own.

* * *

_No, you definitely don't know when you've fallen in love. _

_It just sorta happens, but when it does, you indulge in the feeling. _

_So, in this case, Beca fell in love with Chloe, _

_but they weren't the only ones that were falling in love._

_No, you definitely don't know when you've fallen in love until you're in too deep._

_And you can say is, **"I fell in love the first time we ever met." **_

_And you mean every single word._

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading it, I don't know if I should continue. Plus, it was sorta based off of a story I heard in real life. So, if you have any suggestions about what to do next, let me know. I am open to anything. But thank you for reading anyways, let me know what you thought of it! Love Always, Miss C :)  
_


	2. This Kiss

Beca walked hand in hand with Chloe as they exited the amphitheater towards the cars awaiting them in front. Of course, there was a bit of paparazzi hanging around for the celebrity. But nonetheless, Beca gave Chloe a small squeeze and a reassuring smile to calm the nerves. Once inside the cars, she looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Sorry about that," Beca finally spoke as everyone settled in, "the paparazzi will do anything for a picture, and I hope you girls won't mind being in the tabloids for a couple of days, at least until the end of the week." A small shy shrug was given by the tiny brunette, but Chloe was the first to reassure her.

"It's okay, I won't mind it at all, maybe it'll give the Bella's a bit of publicity."

"God, I can't believe I'm cancelling Bella's rehersal to go to an after party." Aubrey huffed as she fell into realization to where exactly she was headed.

"It's okay Bree," Stacie replied, rubbing the blonde's biceps in a soothing form, "the girls will think you're loosing the reins on being dictator."

"Staciee" Aubrey half whined, half reprimanded.

"Bree, she has a point, it'll be okay. The girls won't mind." Chloe tried inserting, but somehow failed to have the blonde pay attention to her.

"So," Beca spoke up, as she moved in closer to Chloe, "what exactly are the Bella's?"

"We're an acappella group" Chloe beamed

"So you can sing?"

"Yes, and we only use our mouths!" Chloe replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"yikes" Beca breathed under her mouth. "So, it's like a thing now?"

"Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey top charter is a lot more complicated than you think!" Aubrey stated, a little more defensively than she intended.

"I believe it," Beca stated calmly, "so, can you sing for me?"

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said, almost in disbelief of what was being asked from them.

"Well, could you? I mean, I've heard of all of this acappella stuff, but I've yet to experience anything of the sorts. So, will you sing for me?"

* * *

_You're in so deep and then you find something new about them._

_You find out that when they're doing what they love,_

_Their eyes get filled with love, passion and joy._

_And then you realize, that's how she looks at you._

_Her eyes get filled with pure unadulterated love._

_And that look is only reserved for the people and things she loves the most._

* * *

"What do you want us to sing?" Chloe asked looking between Beca and her best friends.

"Anything you feel comfortable with."

"Okay." Chloe said, as she looked over at Aubrey and Stacie. She moved towards them as she whispered, "let's sing, Just the way you are" and earned a small nod from both girls.

Stacie started the beat of the song and Beca couldn't recognize it immediately but watched as the redhead was preparing herself. Aubrey followed the taller brunette and continued the beat as Chloe started to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Beca caught on to the song and joined in catching them all by surprise but not enough to stop them from singing.

_**(I was thinking bout her, thinkin about me)**_

_I know, I know_

_**(Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be)**_

_when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_**(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**_

_it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok,_

_**(It's only a dream)**_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

The crystal clear blue eyes locked with dark navy blue ones. They couldn't stop singing, they wouldn't stop singing. It was as if this song, a simple song mixed in with another simple song was explaining everything that had gone through their minds since the first time their eyes met. It was as if, they had found an explanation for what could only be classified as Love at First Sight.

_**(So I travelled back, down that road)**_

_**(Will she come**** back**_**,**_** no one knows)**_

_Not a thing that I would change_

_**(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_**(it was only Just A Dream)**_

_When I see your face_

_**(So I traveled back, down that road)**_

_**(Will she come back, no one knows)**_

_Not a thing that I would change_

_**(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)**_

_cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_**(it was only Just A Dream)**_

_When I see your face._

Chloe sang out the final note as Aubrey and Stacie had quietly ended the final melody of the song and Beca just sat there, quietly, watching the redhead. Eyes still locked with each other.

"Wow" Chloe breathed out. _I totes just sang with Beca Mitchell._ "That was..."

"Amazing" Beca breathed out as she finished the redhead's sentence.

* * *

_When you fall in love, you fall in love with the little things._

_The way her eyes shine a little brighter when her favorite song plays._

_The way her smile reaches her eyes when she hugs a puppy._

_The way her heart beats a little faster when you hug her._

_The way she tends to shy away when you mention how beautiful she looks._

_The little things make you fall in love, faster than you expected._

* * *

"We're here Becs." Amy spoke, breaking the bubble that had been built around the redhead and small brunette.

"Let's get going." Beca spoke as she held her hand out for Chloe to take. "And remember ladies, if the paps ask for any comments just say, Becs said not to talk to strangers, and keep walking. They hate it when you don't give them more information but they'll leave you alone." Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other kinda confused but excited about being on a nickname bases with the DJ.

Sure enough, as soon as the car doors open the flashing lights of the paparazzi started shining bright. Beca held onto Chloe's hand as she guided her towards the door with Aubrey and Stacie close behind. Amy and CR followed with Jesse next to them. They walked inside one of Atlanta's clubs that night and were guided towards the VIP room.

"Is it always like that?" Chloe asked Beca as she handed her a drink, "Like the flashing lights of the paparazzi?"

"Yeah, mostly after a concert but it's not an every day encounter." Beca explained taking a sip of whatever Amy had handed her. "Holy shit, what is this?"

"Ah that is Jungle Juice from Down Under! Strongest shit ever made!" Amy hollered beyond proud at the fact that she was able to recreate it.

"Good to know" Beca mumbled as she took Chloe's drink from her hand. "Make sure Aubrey and Stacie know not to drink more than a cup of whatever Amy gives them. They'll regret it otherwise in the morning."

"Dully noted!" Chloe confirmed. "So, can we maybe talk somewhere a little quieter?" Chloe tried hiding the blush that was creeping up.

"Sure, follow me." Beca took Chloe's hand into her own once again, but this time, the brunette realized she was doing it. "Sorry about that, I just feel really comfortable when I hold your hand. It's like, nevermind, you'll think it's stupid." Beca scolded herself for even remotely showing her soft side in front of Chloe.

"It's as if, they were meant to fit perfectly with each other?" Chloe voiced, catching both girls by surprise and bringing Beca to a halt in front of the redhead.

"Yeah, how-how did you know?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing" Chloe blushed as she confessed what she had been thinking since the first time their fingers interlocked.

"Come on, we're almost there." Beca smiled softly, allowing the redhead to feel at ease over her previous confession.

Beca led Chloe to a door, a simple red door that read _PRIVATE_ that had no other explanation. Beca looked over her shoulder and smirked at the confused redhead that was silently following her. Once she opened the door and went inside she made sure that they were inside all the way and that she closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed again, she turned on the lights. It was a sky box overlooking the entire club. You could see all the college students on the main floor dancing to the beat of the music. You could see the young bartender flirting with all the pretty girls that wanted more than just free drinks. To the left you could see the VIP room where Stacie was making Aubrey dance with her, despite the protesting from the blonde. And to the right you could see the DJ completely mesmerized by his equipment.

"Wow" Chloe breathed out, "this is amazing."

"And the best part, no one can see that we're up here. You can see everything happening and they don't even know it."

"Besides it being kind of creeper status, I feel like it's amazing."

"I love this club and this is exactly why." Beca took a seat on the couch closest to her. "I love the rush of performing that adrenaline rush that just pumps through your veins when you're on stage. I live for it. But the after parties. the girls and the booze? It's never been me."

"But, all the articles, they say otherwise..." Chloe replied slowly, walking towards Beca and taking a seat next to her.

"Have you ever heard the expression, don't believe everything you read?" Beca asked as she turned to face the redhead.

"Yeah." Chloe blushed once she realized she was jumping to conclusions. _Of course the tabloids would lie! Damnit Chlo. Okay, keep it cool, keep it cool._

"Well, in certain cases, like mine, don't believe anything you read. But in others, well, that's up to you to decide." Beca half smiled as she saw Chloe visibly relax in front of her. "Chlo, it's okay, I mean, I know, I am amazing, but I don't go through partners or dates or anything in between like there's no tomorrow. Can-can I confess something to you, and promise not to laugh?"

"Okay" Chloe replied, unconsciously moving closer to the brunette.

"When I was a kid, my parents got divorced. Dad moved to the other side of the country and mom never remarried. So, when I was a little girl I would always tell myself that I would never date anyone that I couldn't see myself marrying. I wanted to meet someone that made me feel invincible, but that understood even the darkest secrets within me. I wanted one true love and a happily ever after with them. I wanted to fall so deep in love with them that waking up next to them was worth so much more than being able to write my next song. I thought as I grew older, I would grow out of it, but it never happened. I still want to fall in love. I still want my first love to be my only love."

"Becs..." the nickname slipped from the redhead's lips without a second thought. "that's uh that's wow." was the only proper phrasing the redhead could build.

"There goes my bad-ass facade, Red. All for you."

"I used to think something similar. When I was younger but with everything that has happened, it's changed a bit."

"You don't have to share if you don't want to." was the immediate response that the small brunette gave the redhead. Beca couldn't deny the curiosity that was bubbling inside, but in that moment, Beca wanted nothing more than to make Chloe feel comfortable.

"I grew up in the white picket fence community where my mom was the stay at home mom and my dad worked Monday through Friday. I see the way they look at each other after twenty-five years of marriage. I see the way they manage to fall in love with each other every day. I want that. I want to look at someone and know that I can fall in love with them all over again every day. I thought I had that with someone but it didn't happen. But if it's meant to happen, it will no matter what, right?" Chloe sighed as she looked across the nightclub that was now in full blast.

"Chloe" Beca whispered loud enough to bring Chloe out of her thoughts. The redhead turned to face the brunette. Crystal clear baby blues locked with navy blue ones, emotion swimming within both set of eyes.

"Hmm?" Chloe hummed in response.

"Do you think you could fall in love again?"

"Yeah, I think your first love was to teach you what you needed instead of what you thought you wanted."

"Do you believe in every form of love?"

"I believe that you can love a person in different ways, and maybe there is something as powerful as _Love at First Sight_."

"Chloe, I think," Beca started slowly, letting her breathing even out as she gathered the courage to say, "after tonight, I believe in _Love at First Sight_."

There was silence, but a comfortable silence as both girls gazed into each others eyes.

Beca moved in slowly, capturing Chloe's lips with her own. It was soft, it was sweet, it was full of emotion. Their lips blended so well together as they moved against each other. It was amazing to think that it was a perfect match, it was as if they were meant for each other.

Beca pulled away, allowing the tingling feeling of the redhead's lips to linger against her own for as long as possible. The brunette slowly opened her eyes to be found with a slightly blushing redhead, sitting in front of her with a small smile appearing on her face. Two fingers lingered near the redhead's lips, as if trying to determine whether it happened or not, but also trying to remember the feeling of Beca's lips against her.

"Wow" was the last word the redhead breathed out as she opened her eyes.

* * *

_A kiss holds every emotion._

_A kiss can say the words you lack in saying._

_It's the small things that make it worth living._

_Like a simple, first kiss._

_But always remember, the smallest actions have the loudest response._

_So, fall in love with kissing her, because that's the first step._

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading this second chapter. The feedback and reviews were amazing. And I appreciate everything! Remember, your opinions help me write and your ideas give me more ideas, so don't be shy! But thank you once again for sticking it through with me. Much love, Miss C. :)_


	3. Love at First Sight

_"Wow" was the last word the redhead breathed out as she opened her eyes._

"Yeah" Beca breathed as she took in the sight before her. "Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?"

"What?" Chloe replied, not losing the eye contact she held with Beca.

"You're so beautiful Chloe." Beca responded, as she placed her hand on top of Chloe's.

"Beca" Chloe semi-whispered before she captured the brunette's lips with her own for another breath-taking kiss.

As Chloe pulled away, she couldn't help get over the feeling in her stomach.

The way the butterflies managed to multiple by the second within her.

The warm fuzzy feeling she felt in her chest just being in the same room as the brunette.

It was if looking into Beca's eyes she could see everything she ever dreamed of, with Beca.

"Beca" Chloe whispered, "I can't fall for you."

"What?" Beca was caught off guard but she couldn't deny that she was feeling the same way. So many things were going through their minds. But yet, all Beca wanted to do was kiss Chloe.

"I can't fall for you, Beca." Chloe breathed as she pulled away from her. "Not after everything that has happened in my life. Every one leaves me at one point or another. I can't fall for my celebrity crush, because for all I know, this is another dream." Chloe was standing in front of the overhead view to the club, hugging herself.

"Chloe" Beca spoke slowly, walking towards the redhead. "I can't promise you that I won't hurt you. I can't promise you that I won't want to run away and hide. I can't even promise you to make you proud or happy every day. But I can promise you one thing and I want you to listen to me carefully." Beca was standing next to Chloe. "Look at me Chlo" Beca whispered. The redhead turned towards the small brunette, signs of tears falling down her face, visible.

"What?" Chloe replied, barely above a whisper.

"This," Beca reaches for Chloe's hands bringing them into her own, "what we felt tonight, while I was on stage, isn't a dream. The minute I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I don't know what the future might hold or where we are headed after this, but I know that as long as I have you by my side, everything will be alright. Because, you Chloe Beale, are truly something and I can't believe I am going to say it, but it was love at first sight." Beca smiled up at Chloe, tears swimming within baby blue orbs.

"Did you mean that?"

"Every word, Chlo. Every word." Beca leaned in and captured Chloe's lips in a kiss. A slow, passionate kiss that solidified every word that was said.

When they pulled apart, they leaned against each others foreheads.

"Wow," Chloe whispered again, " I can't believe that the badass DJ Titanium B is a total softy at heart."

"Yeah, yeah, Beale, way to ruin a moment" Beca rolled her eyes as she laced her fingers with Chloe's. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

"Okay, as long as I'm with you." Chloe replied as she followed the brunette out.

* * *

_Yeah, Love at First Sight just happens._

_You fall in love with the way her eyes sparkle._

_Then you fall in love with her smile._

_Her laugh manages to give you a million butterflies._

_When you look back to the day you saw her,_

_You'll always remember the way her eyes sparkled with enough light,_

_To remind you how Love at First Sight, takes your breathe away._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the patience in regards to this fic. I lost my inspiration in which direction I wanted to go in. So I summed it up as best as possible without an actual storyline. So again, I am sorry it feels incomplete in a way. If I find another way to make it more fluffy, I'll add it as a nice surprise. But thank you anyways!

Love always, Miss C :)


End file.
